


1776-2018: Culture Shook

by hamilton_fanatic1776, hanan01



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: American Revolution, Canon Era, Gunshot Wounds, Lin as a doctor, M/M, Modern Era, New York, Time Travel AU, more tags will be added as the fic progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamilton_fanatic1776/pseuds/hamilton_fanatic1776, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanan01/pseuds/hanan01
Summary: It’s  1776, the Revolution is still going on. John Laurens falls extremely ill and will most likely die if he doesn't get help...fast. Problem is...they have no medicine then. All of a sudden, there's a flash of light and John is being rushed to the hospital in an ambulance. Alexander, Washington, Mulligan, and Lafayette are waiting there for him, very confused. The year is 2018. How will they react to being in such a strange place?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! here’s a little collab that we’ve started to write... it’s been so much fun! hope you all enjoy!

1776-Boston, Massachusetts

 

Gunshots rang throughout the battlefield; they were in their first major battle of the Revolution and the Colonists were merciless. They may not win, but by god they weren’t going down without a fight! John Laurens was on the front lines of the Continental Army, dodging bullets the best he could while assisting in the murder of over 2,000 enemy soldiers. Hercules Mulligan and Marquis de Lafayette were among the men fighting for America alongside John and many others. The fighting lasted 2 hours before they heard Washington’s command to retreat to another position and prepare for the next battle…

John ran with everyone to their temporary camp. Once everyone there was as safe as they could be in the middle of war, he sat down on the grass and put his head in his hands. He felt off, but he shook it off and blamed it on stress from the battle they’d just gotten out of. Alive thankfully. Medics were tending to the wounded and bringing in fallen Continental soldiers to be buried. He looked around at the carnage and had a moment of silence for their fallen brothers in arms before rising and making his way over to his friends. Alexander Hamilton was speaking to Washington about god knows what...

“Hey, Mulligan. Hey, Lafayette. Quite the battle huh?” John asked as he wrapped his arms around both their shoulders, trying to lighten up the mood even just a little.

“Oui, mon ami,” Lafayette answered. He motioned towards where Hamilton and Washington were conferring. “Our petite lion is saying just so to our general.”

“Surprised he’s still standing after the battle,” Hercules added. “How are you holding up, John?”

John shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant. “Just jitters, I guess,” he replied. “I’ll get over it soon.”

Hercules nodded with empathy and gave him a pat on the back. “The sooner we get those redcoats out of here, the better.”

Hercules eyed him a little bit skeptically. “Are you sure, John? You don’t look so good…”

John smiled a little, lying through his teeth. “Yeah, I’m fine.” He stumbled backwards a little bit.

Meanwhile, Washington was arguing with Alexander.

“Sir, you saw how I was back there! I can do this! Give me a command and a group of men to lead, I’ll prove that I’m worthy!” Alexander said firmly.

General Washington sighed and pinched the bridge of this nose in slight irritation. “Alexander, I told you no, and that’s final. Stop arguing with me or I’ll be forced to punish you for being disrespectful.”

Alexander rolled his eyes and stormed off, sitting in his tent pouting. John saw this and walked over to his tent. “Hey...Ham? What’s going on?”

Alex wiped his eyes. “N-nothing, John. I’m fine.”

John pushed just a little bit more. “Please? For your best friend?”

Alex sighed, his shoulders slumping. “Washington won’t give me a chance. I know I can handle my own command, but he won’t listen! I mean, he gave Laf his own troop, but not me? I don’t know, I’m just tired of trying to prove myself for no reason.”

John listened intently, nodding with understanding. “It’s tough, Alex. This war’s hard enough as it is, but Washington knows what he’s doing, and you just have to be patient. The time for you to prove yourself will come.”

Alex smiled lopsidedly, grateful for John’s comforting words. “Thanks, Laurens. How are you holding up?”

“I don’t know,” John replied with a frown. “I’ve been having some sort of shakes lately, and it’s been throwing me off of my game.”

Alex knitted his eyebrows with worry. “How long has this been happening John?” he asked softly.

“Just after the last fight,” John said. “It’s nothing serious.”

“You don’t know that, John,” Alex responded, sounding slightly angry. “It would help if we had some fucking medics around. God knows we need them.”

John nodded making the dizziness worse. “I’ll...um...I’ll be back…”

He crawled back out of the tent and walked towards the medic tent on the other side of the camp. He started shaking more, and his vision started going blurry. He made it maybe halfway there before he collapsed, completely blacking out. One of the soldiers ran over to the medic tent.

“We have a man down, we need your assistance!”

Dr. Charles walked over to John with his small bag and put his ear to his chest. “His heart is beating too fast, and he’s barely breathing.” He knelt back a little bit and took his temperature. “About 105°F...I don’t think he’s going to make it…”

Washington went over to them. “What do you mean he’s not going to make it? He’s one of the strongest men we have. He has to pull through!”

Dr. Charles looked up with little hope in his eyes. “Washington, sir, there’s nothing we can do for him. Not with a temperature that high. He’s breathing weird, and it looks like he was shot on the arm. It’s already infected.”

“There’s nothing you can do?”

The doctor shook his head. “I’m sorry, sir.”

Washington sighed with frustration. It didn’t take a doctor to see that Laurens was unfit for battle. His skin, instead of being rich and bright, had turned ashy and pale. His forehead was beaded with sweat, despite the shivers that were making his body shake.

Lafayette happened to be passing by the scene.

“Mon general! What happened?”

“Laurens is a little worse for wear,” Washington replied quietly. “The doctor says he isn’t going to make it.”

Lafayette gasped, his hand on his chest. “No! Has Alexander heard?”

Washington just shook his head. “Perhaps we should notify all of his friends of his condition. They may like to see him before it’s too late.”

Lafayette nodded quickly, and made his way across camp to find Alexander and Hercules. 

 

Alexander poked his head out of his tent as Lafayette approached him. “What’s going on?”

Laf couldn’t look him in the eye. He knew John meant so much to Alex, and he had to be the one to break the news to him. “Mon ami...the doctor says John isn’t going to make it. He’s fallen ill with an irreversible fever, and infected gunshot wound. You may want to go say goodbye before it’s too late…”

Alexander’s eyes grew wide in horror, filling with tears. “No...this can’t be happening…” He bolted out of the tent and barely made it halfway to John, when there was a sudden burst of white light. Everything was silent...for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Before they knew it, they were standing in the middle of a modern day Emergency waiting area. White walls, tile floors, cushioned metal chairs, receptionist desks, and long hallways. It was pretty busy tonight. Nurses were taking patients to rooms and the ambulance sirens were relentless! But John was nowhere to be seen.

Meanwhile...

John slowly came to and winced at the deafening wail of...well whatever this thing was. He tried to sit up but was too weak and something was holding him down. There were two people...they looked like medics, he thought. He looked around with his eyes, confused and clearly distressed. He tried to speak, but something was preventing that...a mask of some sort. 

One of the paramedics looked over and smiled. “Good, you’re awake. That’s a great sign.”

“Where am I?” John tried to turn his head as much as was possible. “W-What’s going on?” 

The paramedic didn’t really answer his questions. “Everything’s okay. You’re gonna be fine.” 

John didn’t seem convinced. He began to struggle to get the mask off of his face, but to no avail. 

“Hey, it’s okay! You’re being taken to the hospital!” 

Hospital? John had never thought he’d be going to a hospital. There was only one hospital that existed, right? What was going on? 

“Can you tell me your name?” the paramedic asked, pulling John out of his thought frenzy. 

“J-John,” he croaked. His voice was sore, and his throat felt awful. 

“You’re gonna be okay, John.”

He laid there and stared at the top of whatever this contraption was. He felt suffocated, hot, and scared. Not much usually scared him to this extent. But this...this was different.

“My name is Ana, I’m one of the paramedics that’s going to care for you until we get there, alright John? Can you tell me your last name and date of birth?”

Her coworker called an ETA of 10 minutes for the hospital staff to get ready if need be.

John closed his eyes until he felt hands on his arm. “What are you doing? What’s going on? Where am I?”

Ana kept as calm as she could. “Stay still for me. I need to get an IV in you so we can get an electrolyte balance back and start reducing your fever. Focus on the questions, you’ll be okay.” 

John didn’t fight it and closed his eyes again. “John Laurens...October 28, 1754.”

She made quick work of it and wrote it down to hand to the nurses as soon as possible. “1754? That’s...that’s not possible…”

Her coworker looked up at the few monitors they were able to put him on. “We need to get to the hospital faster…” He checked him over and noticed a gunshot wound in his upper left arm. “He’s most likely going to need surgery when we get there.”

Ana nodded along, but was still troubled with the date of birth that John had given her. “You must be suffering from some sort of head injury,” she concluded. “Can you explain what this wound on your arm is, John?” 

“The... battle...” John was beginning to space out again, unable to remain conscious. 

Ana looked at the other paramedic, confused and worried about John’s answers. Battle? It was certainly a gunshot wound, but this was New York. It would most likely be gang related. But a /battle/? She shook her head. He would probably have friends or family waiting for him at the hospital, so they would be able to gather some information from them.

They finally pulled into the Emergency Room and rushed him inside, past all the people that were waiting, which definitely caught the attention of Alexander and the others. Ana had to take him off the motorized oxygen support and take over manually, speaking to a few nurses and a doctor that were on their lunch break. They were very busy that day with semi limited staff. “We need a room ready now, unless you have one set up already, and possibly the OR as well. He’s in critical condition.”

Dr. Samuel followed them to John’s room to assess everything quickly. “We have time to take him to x-ray. Get him stable, and bring me the slides when you’re through.”

Three RNs took him from the medics and managed to stabilize him after a few minutes. Two took him to x-ray in case another emergency went down, and the other, Olivia went out to the waiting area after getting all the info she could from the paramedics, who left shortly after. 

“Are you four here for...John Laurens?”

Alexander nodded and stepped up. “Is he alive? Is he going to be okay? Where is he? Where are we?”

Olivia smiled gently but spoke with a slightly firm tone. “Sir, he’s alive. We’re doing everything we can for him. But I need you to cooperate with me so we can help him more. He told one of our paramedics his birthday is in 1754, and he was injured in battle. Can you explain that to me? This doesn’t make sense.”

Alexander blinked. “It makes perfect sense. That was the year he was born.” 

“Sir,” Olivia began, in a slightly frustrated tone. “There is no way that he could have been born then. That would make him two hundred and sixty four. That’s impossible.” 

“Two hundred and...?” Alex’s eyes widened. He looked around, at the unfamiliar surroundings. “I don’t... I don’t understand-“

“Alexander!” Lafayette made his way to where Alex and Olivia stood. He looked haggard, and that was a big deal for Lafayette. “What’s going on? Where’s John?” 

“Laf...” Alex said quietly, trying not to let his fear and confusion show in his voice. “Something’s wrong. Something’s very wrong. We’re not supposed to be here.”

Lafayette nodded quickly, a frantic look in his eye. “Oui, mon ami, I know. But where is John?” he repeated, insistent on knowing their friend’s whereabouts.

Alex fought himself to not start pacing. “I-I don’t know.”

Olivia tried to be as patient as possible, but there was only so much she could take. “Sir, John is in surgery, he’ll be out soon. I’m trying to figure out his information, so I can put him into our database.”

Alex went wide eyed. “Surgery? Oh my god what happened? Is he going to die? I need to see him, please!”

Lafayette grabbed his shoulders from behind. “Alexander, try to calm down okay? I’m scared too but it won’t help him if you’re freaking out.”

She checked the clock before speaking. “He’s going to survive, sir. No need to worry about that. We’ll discuss everything when he’s brought back to recovery. Can you tell me where he’s from?”

Alex tried to calm down. “Charleston, South Carolina.”

She nodded and wrote it down. “I take it you don’t have Social Security Numbers?”

Lafayette and Alexander were very confused. “No.”

She nodded again and brought them to John’s recovery room. He had already started to wake up from the anesthesia, and was very out of it. “Wha...um...Alexander?”

Alex sat on the bed next to him and took his hand gently, eyes filling with tears again. He’d never seen someone look or act like this. “John...what did they do to you?”

John looked at him, drifting in and out of a daze. “I don’t know...my head feels weird though.”

Alex looked at Olivia with a pleading gaze to explain this shit. She entered the information she received from them, before attempting to put him on low oxygen support. “They put him under anesthesia before surgery so he wouldn’t feel anything. He just has to fully wake up from it.”

John weakly pushed her hands away from his face with his good arm. “Noooo no more.”

Alex was intrigued but still terrified. “Oh...okay…”

Olivia somehow got her patience back in that short time. “John, it’s not going to hurt you. And you’ll still be able to talk, it’s not a full mask this time. But you still need the oxygen right now.”

John gave up his protest and let her but still pouted about it. She got him hooked up to it and gave him another round of pain medication through his IV, before leaving the room for the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Alexander and Lafayette looked down at John. He looked as though he had seen better days. Bags were under his eyes and his skin was pale, which worried the two men standing next to his bed.

“What are we gonna do?” Alexander whispered. “We don’t know where we are. We have no idea what’s going on.” 

Lafayette stayed silent for a while, his eyes brimming with tears. “Should I go get the others?” he asked, wiping his eyes before the tears could spill down his cheeks. “They are worried for John.”

Alexander nodded in agreement, and watched as Lafayette left the room to retrieve Hercules and Washington.

Washington entered his room followed by Mulligan. “How are you feeling, Laurens?” Washington asked.

Mulligan walked over to Alexander and hugged him. “I’m so glad he’s alive…”

John smiled very lightly. “I’ve been better, sir. But I’m alive.”

Washington nodded and sat down in one of the chairs against the wall. “Just rest now, soldier. We need you better.”

John nodded and started coughing harshly. “Is it just me or is it freezing in here?”

Lafayette looked very worried now. “No, mon ami, it’s not cold…”

Mulligan went to get a nurse, hoping for an explanation for his symptoms. “Nurse, our friend is coughing very badly and says he’s freezing. I don’t know what’s going on, but he needs help…”

Olivia nodded and went back into his room with heated blankets while a doctor followed behind her. She laid them over him and took his temperature again. “103°F. It’s gone up again. I’ll be right back.” She left again to get the medication vials she needed. The doctor went over to John.

“I’m Dr. Samuel. I’ll be your doctor at least for right now.”

John was too weak and tired to respond. Samuel listened to his heart and lungs before turning to Olivia who had just returned. “Draw up 750 mg of Levofloxacin as well. He has pneumonia.”

Olivia nodded and put Acetaminophen to lower the fever and the Levofloxacin into his IV. Everyone watched them with concerned interest. Dr Samuel seemed satisfied with the administered doses. Checking his clipboard, he addressed John and the others. “John, you should be on track to a speedy recovery. Your immune system, however, is quite weak at the moment, and that’s the only thing we really need to monitor carefully. Your arm should heal nicely, provided you aren’t as active with it as usual.” 

John nodded as best as he could. “Thank you,” he said, his voice a little hoarse. “How long am I gonna be here?” 

“At least a few days, until your fever goes down,” the doctor answered. 

Olivia nodded in agreement. “If you have any questions, please, do not hesitate to ask.” She smiled. “We’re here for you.”

With that, Dr Samuel and Olivia made there way out of John’s room, leaving the men to themselves. 

“The nurse,” Alex started. “She said something that got me thinking...” he hesitated, but continued. “When she asked me when John was born... she didn’t believe it. She said he would have been two hundred and sixty four years old.”

“I think I know what you’re trying to say,” Hercules agreed. “These clothes...” he gestured at what they were all wearing. “...they’re strange. I’ve never seen anything like them, or anything like where we are...”

Alex hadn’t even paid attention to what he was wearing. He had been too caught up about John’s health and his whereabouts to even notice. He decided to take a second to catch up and scanned their clothing. “Oh yeah…” he laughed a little bit. “I guess they don’t see Revolution attire often.”

Hercules rolled his eyes and chuckled. “No shit, we’re the only ones ya knucklehead.”

Lafayette smiled a little and put his hand on John’s head. “264 years old? Hmmm...I’m pretty sure John isn’t that old. In fact, he’s only 22.”

John was still slightly out of it. “264? Jesus…” He shook his head which only made him feel worse. “Ah shit…” He put his head back and started coughing again. “Everything’s so bright. I don’t like it.”

Alexander sat back down next to him and stroked his hair. “I know, John. We’re here and we’re not going anywhere.”

John closed his eyes recalling what he remembered of the OR. “No...there was big, bright lights, lots of noises, like...four people with things on their faces...and then everything started spinning. I don’t remember anything after that except waking up in here. It was so...weird and scary.”

They all listened to him confused. Mulligan sat down on the floor. “Where was this?”

John shrugged with his good shoulder. “I don’t know.”

Washington spoke up. “I think they called it the OR or something. No idea what that means though.”

Alex shrugged as well. “Beats me.”

Lafayette was just as confused as everyone else. “At least they didn’t do it when you were awake. Crazy that they can do that now…”

John put his hand to his head. “Yeah…”

Alex gently pulled his hand back to the bed so he wouldn’t end up pulling out his IV line. “Just rest, John. They seem to know what they’re doing.”

John sighed a little, getting irritated with the coughing fits. “I know. I’m trying, Ham.”

Alex just nodded, and went to sit down on one of the chairs next to Washington. He was exhausted. He started to think. What were they going to do after John was discharged from the hospital? Where would they stay? They didn’t have jobs, they didn’t have money. They had no idea about the place they were in. He sighed. They needed to get back to where they came from.  
Washington turned to look at him. "What's wrong, son?"

Alex grumbled, staring at his hands. "I'm notcha son."

Washington sighed a little. "Alexander, I know you're stressed out. But we need to focus on Laurens getting better and how we're going to live until we can get back to 1776."

Alex nodded and hid in his hands. "I'm scared. At least John's going to live so it helps a little bit."

John was fast asleep actually getting some good rest. Lafayette was sleeping in Mulligan's lap on the floor. Hercules had fallen asleep against the wall. 

Washington patted his back. "I think you should try to get some sleep too, Alexander."

Alex sat next to Hercules and fell asleep with his head on his shoulder. Washington kept watch over them as the night progressed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait! Life happens ya know? But here ya go! It's a shorter chapter but hopefully we can make the next one a bit longer.

The next morning arrived. John was still in pain and wasn’t as boisterous and jovial as he usually was. This added to the stress that Alexander was already experiencing; the others could see it too. The little sleep that he got last night didn’t help him much... he was jittery and slightly snappy.

“Son,” Washington started.

Alexander shot him a glare.

“Alexander,” Washington corrected himself. “You need to stay calm. We’re gonna figure something out.”

Alexander scoffed and rubbed his face. He just wanted to know where they were, and if John was gonna recover soon. Lafayette gave Alex a look. “Come sit with him instead of pacing, mon ami. It’s stressing him out too.”

Alex sat down next to him and held his hand. John pulled away, scared to get any of them sick and started coughing up blood. Hercules got up from the wall and ran to get a nurse or doctor. Everyone, including Washington, was panicked. Some just tried not to show it. A minute or two later Dr. Samuel, Olivia and a new face came into his room.

Dr. Samuel looked at Olivia. “Go to radiology and have them bring the portable x-ray machine for a chest x-ray. I need to see how bad this pneumonia has gotten.” He then turned to the new face.

That was the newcomer’s cue to introduce himself.

“Hello,” he began, with a nod of his head. “I’m Dr Lin Miranda, I’ve been assigned to track John’s progress with Dr Samuel.”

The rest of the group greeted him in return, nodding their own heads.

Dr Miranda turned back to address Dr Samuel. “Hey, you can go take a break,” he said to the other doctor. “I can handle this until Olivia comes back with the x-ray machine.”

Dr Samuel seemed grateful, and wasted no time leaving the new doctor with the revolutionary set. John was in an intense amount of pain from all the coughing and lung infection in general. He was tired of being touched and was in a mood. A big mood, but not a good one. Dr. Miranda walked over to his bedside and faced the glare of the ill soldier. “What do you want?”

Dr. Miranda smiled gently and pulled the otoscope off the wall. “I’m just here to help you get better, John.” He grabbed a tongue depressor and walked back. “Open your mouth for me. I need to check your throat.”

John reluctantly obeyed until the stick was put in his mouth. He shoved Lin’s hand away and essentially lost his shit. “DO NOT TOUCH ME!”

“John!” Alex and Lafayette immediately rushed towards the bed, while Hercules and Washington watched from a distance with worry.

“What are you doing to him?” Alex demanded, his built up confusion and frustration beginning to show.

“After all you’ve been through, and you draw the line at a throat examination?” the doctor shook his head and laughed. “We’re here to help, John.” Despite this, he retreated and instead picked up John’s clipboard to read his patient information.

“Wait...” Lin’s brows furrowed as he seemed to see something that caught his attention. He flicked through John’s paperwork more urgently. “John Laurens...? You say you were born in 1754...?”

John glared at him, still pissed off. He was honestly just really scared and confused. "First of all, you shove something in my mouth and expect me not to freak out? You must be outta your goddamn mind if you think otherwise! Se-"

Alexander cut him off and grabbed his hands. "John calm down. It's just going to make things worse if you keep yelling."

John's eyes filled with tears and he gave up fighting after a moment. "Right...I'm sorry." After a few minutes of Alex calming him down, he looked back up at Lin and nodded. "Yes, sir. That is correct."


	5. Chapter 5

Lin’s eyes widened when John confirmed his date of birth. “Oh my god,” he whispered under his breath. “There’s no way...”

Lafayette was through with all the confusion. “I’ve had enough of all this!” he exclaimed, his accent getting thicker with his exasperation. “What is going on? Tell us!”

Dr Miranda looked at the rest of the men in the room, and started to piece everything together. “You guys aren’t from around here, huh.”

John stared at him and rolled his eyes as frustrated as Lafayette was. “No shit! How many times do I have to tell people this!”

Washington put his hand on John’s head. “Relax, Laurens.”

John glared at him and slapped his hand away from him. “I’m about to start fighting some people IF YOU DON’T STOP TOUCHING ME!”

Washington backed away from the livid man and sat back down. Lin turned around as the x-ray technician came back and gave her a look of warning. “If there’s any way you can at least mildly sedate him first, I would. He’s very agitated right now.”

She nodded, asking no questions on the situation.

“Get that thing away from me,” John muttered, looking at the x-ray machine.

Dr Miranda sighed. “John, we need to see if there’s any more damage that your pneumonia has caused. We’re only trying to help you.”

John, however, stayed stubborn and refused to let the x-ray technician anywhere near him. After a few more minutes of arguing, Lin admitted defeat and rescheduled the procedure for a later date. Lafayette sat next to him but kept his hands to himself. “Mon ami, I know you’re scared and frustrated. So am I. But I can’t let you die because of it.”

John kept an eye on everyone in the room still feeling very tense. “They said I wouldn’t die. So I’ll be fine, Lafayette.”

Everyone stayed quiet for a few minutes, hoping the tension would at least start to fade. And it did. John started feeling way too tired and fell asleep. Alexander looked up at the doctor and technician. “Can you not do this when he’s asleep?”

Dr Miranda shook his head. “I’m afraid I can’t. I can’t force a procedure on someone who has declined it. He’s not on the verge of dying, so I could go to jail for something like that. And it’s unethical practice. The only reason I was able to make the call for sedation was because he was becoming a threat to his own and our safety.”

Alex nodded along, a pensive look on his face as he watched over John.

After making sure the x-ray machine was ready to be taken away, the technician excused herself, wheeling the equipment out of the hospital room and leaving Dr Miranda with the men.

The doctor didn’t hesitate to start interrogating the group as soon as she left the room. “How did you all get here?”

“Wish we knew the answer to that one,” Hercules replied. “All I remember is a flash and then we were sitting in that crowded room waiting for John.”

“It was quite the experience,” Washington added. “All of this,” he gestured around them, “we’ve never seen anything like it.”

“Who are you guys?” Lin asked. He pointed to where John was sleeping on the bed. “If he’s the real John Laurens...” his gaze shifted to the four other men.

Washington stood up and shook his hand. “George Washington.”

Hercules raised his hand slightly. “Hercules Mulligan.”

Lafayette didn’t look up from watching John. “Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de La Fayette, Marquis de La Fayette...but you can just call me Lafayette…”

Alexander sighed and looked over at him. “Alexander Hamilton.”

Lin was in shock. Were these really the men he had written a musical about? He did his best to remain professional. “Pleasure to meet you all.”

Alex nodded looking exhausted. “What’s your actual name? Like...full name.”

Hercules slapped him over the head lightly. “Personal question much, Hamilton?”

Alex scoffed. “He asked first.”

Lin smiled slightly. “It’s alright. I’m Lin-Manuel Miranda.”

The revolutionaries nodded their acknowledgment. The room was silent for a while, making the situation a little more awkward until Lin spoke. “So, you guys haven’t left the hospital since you’ve been here,” he ventured.

Hercules shook his head. “We wouldn’t even know where to begin.”

“Well, you’re in New York, if that’s of any help. Though I imagine it would be quite different from what you’re familiar with,” Lin said. “You guys know what year it is, right?”

Lafayette nodded slightly. “We were told it was like 2018 or something. We just assume it’s different. Like Hercules said, we haven’t been outside yet.”

Alexander sighed. “To be honest, I’m a bit too terrified to go out there and see how different it is…”

Lin smiled a little. “Obviously, I’m not in your position, but it’s not horrible. I can assure you that.”

John woke up not too long later feeling less ornery as he wasn’t in agony at the moment. “What…” He forgot what he was going to say. “Never mind…”

No one moved towards him afraid to set him off again, they just stared at him cautiously and with concern plastered on their faces. John’s face went slightly red remembering how he had acted not too long ago. “Shit, I went off again didn’t I? I’m sorry...I need to learn to control my temper.”

“It’s okay, John,” Lin assured him. “You’ve been through a lot, so you’re entitled to be like this. Just remember, we’re trying to do all we can to help you.”

John nodded sheepishly, and looked around at the faces of his friends. “Did I miss anything while I was out?”

“This may be of a shock to hear, John,” Alex began, “but we’re not in 1776 any more.”

“I kinda figured when I told people when I was born,” John said, chuckling softly.

“Dr Miranda has been telling us it’s a little different than where we came from,” Lafayette added. “But it can’t be /that/ much different, non?”

“Well...” Lin shrugged. “It’s been a couple hundred years guys. All of this technology you’re seeing,” he motioned around the room, “this isn’t even the start of it.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to just post chapter 6 so you had something sooner. My co-author has a lot going on right now so it's at a standstill for the moment. I know you guys understand but I just wanted to say something so you didn't think we just abandoned it. :)

John looked slightly terrified. “What do you mean this isn’t the start of it? That sounds...ominous.”

Lin chuckled. “Well, we have cars, factories, electricity obviously…” he paused for a moment before continuing, “Internet, artificial intelligence. Those are just a few things.”

Everyone was a bit confused as to what all of it was, and then Lin pulled out his smartphone and handed it to John to look at it. There was nothing to hide so he wasn’t worried about him going through it. John stared at it in awe and confused beyond belief. “What the hell is this thing?”

Lin laughed. “That’s a smartphone. A cell phone. Where you can call, text, use the internet, and so much more.”

Everyone had gathered around to stare at this strange contraption. John pressed on the Google icon curiously. “What’s this?”

“Think of it as an unlimited information source,” Lin answered. “You can type in any question, or research any thing, and it will give you everything you could ever want to know about it.”

At this point, the rest of the group were all crowded around John’s bed, trying to catch a glimpse of this strange device that Lin had handed John. 

“Type in...?” John was still trying to process everything.

“Yeah,” Lin said. “You have the keyboard here. You just tap the letters like you’re writing, and press the search key when you’re done.” 

The group oohed and ahed at the device, and how it responded to John’s touch. John typed in his name and went wide-eyed at the results. Lin was hesitant to let him read anything about the past but for whatever reason didn’t stop him. John was too freaked out to open any of the articles right now. He erased his name and put in New York instead. He was greeted with maps and articles about the state. He clicked on Google Maps and stared at it. “What are all these lines?”

Lin smiled. “Roads we drive on to get to different places.” He took it and pulled up Alexa to show them what AI was before handing it back. “Hey, Alexa. Play My Shot.”

She responded and started playing it. John freaked out slightly and threw it on the bed in front of him staring in horror as it started. Everyone else looked at each other then back at the phone. “W-What just happened? Who the hell is living in there? Get them out!” he shrieked. 

Alexander sat with him and carefully wrapped an arm around him in an attempt to comfort the frightened man. Lin picked it up and shut it off, not meaning to cause panic. “That’s what AI, or artificial intelligence is. No one is living in the phone, no need to worry.”

John nodded. He still looked alarmed, but made an effort to calm down so that his friends wouldn’t worry about him. 

In attempt to lighten the mood, Lin spoke. “You guys also need new clothes,” he chuckled. “I mean, it is New York, but there’s a line between what’s fashionable and... well... /this/.” He gestured at the group’s clothing. Each man (excluding John, as he was in a hospital gown) was decked out in full Revolutionary gear, swords and all.

Lafayette fake gasped and put a hand to his chest. “I think we look ravishing.”

Mulligan burst out laughing and lightly shoved the taller man. “Oh my god, Lafayette…”

Alexander snorted and rolled his eyes, but couldn’t hide the amused smile creeping up his face.

John laughed for a minute before pulling himself back together and wiping his eyes. “Jesus, Laf, I can’t believe you. Actually...yes I can.”

After everyone had calmed down a bit Alex spoke in a more serious tone. “How are we going to survive here? We don’t have jobs...hell we’re in the middle...or were in the middle of a war…”

Lin looked somber. He thought for a moment before speaking. “You guys could come and stay at my place? Just until you all get to grips with what it’s like out here?” 

The group looked at each other hesitantly. 

“But why should we trust you?” Alex demanded, sounding rather cynical. “Sure, you’ve been nice enough and all, but we have no idea what your intentions could be.”

John reached out and grabbed Alex’s arm. “Alexander, do we really have a choice? We’re not getting back home anytime soon, so we might as well…” He let go and started coughing horribly again.

Alex sighed and threw his hands up. “Fine I guess you’re right.” He looked at Lin, “But we know how to fight if you try anything!”

Lin smiled gently. “No need to worry, Mr. Hamilton.” He walked back over to John. “Now, can I get a chest x-ray without you fighting me?” he asked calmly.

John gave up and nodded, not able to speak from the incessant coughing. The x-ray technician came back and took him back to radiology since he was stable. Alex started going after them. “Wait where are you going with him?” he demanded.

Lafayette grabbed his wrist and brought him back into John’s room. “Mon ami, you need to calm down. They’re trying to help him.”

Alex huffed, slightly irritated but sat down on the floor quietly.


	7. Chapter 7

Washington looked on. He felt as though now was the time to put his leadership techniques to good use. Seeing his soldiers (mainly Alex) disheartened drove him to reassure them. “Gentlemen,” he started, “I think that we need to allow this doctor to help us. He seemed to know what he’s doing, and he’s our best bet of getting around in this city, let alone helping John with his recovery.” 

Hercules nodded. “I think so too,” he agreed. “He’s got a trustworthy face... I think he’s a good guy.” 

However, Alex didn’t seem to be comforted by his friends’ words. Lafayette realized this and joined him on the floor, wrapping an arm around his shoulders while they waited for John and Lin to return.

Meanwhile…

John was in a slightly panicked state once they made it to x-ray. The technician helped him onto his feet and over to the marked board on the wall where the machine light was shining. He was scared out of his damn mind. “Wait what are you about to do to me?”

The technician grabbed a lead waist apron and tied it around him after having him face the board. “Think of it as having your picture taken with a camera.”

He looked at her extremely confused. “What’s a camera?”

She mentally smacked herself on the forehead. “Oh gosh...um...I forgot about that. I suppose I can just tell you that you won’t feel any pain from the machine. I’m honestly not sure how else to explain it.”

He nodded slowly as she guided his hands to the handles and gently pushed his torso against it before walking behind the glass. “Take a deep breath and hold it for me.”

John did so, crinkling up his face in pain. The technician pushed a button and came back out. “You can breathe now and you did very well.” They did this a few more times along with a side view before helping him back in bed and to his room. She took the slides to Dr. Miranda to let him read over it and go over the results with John and the others.

The men all stood when Lin came back with John and the x-ray results. 

“Is he okay?” Alex immediately rushed to ask. He looked almost as bad as John. 

Lin tried to calm him down. “He did great. There’s nothing too serious to worry about,” he explained. “I’m gonna sit down with you guys and go through his scan results so that you all know what’s going on.” He put the x-ray pictures on a board and turned on the light to better define them.

Everyone, including John was downright shocked to say the least. Lin started going over them, explaining what everything was, and how the lungs looked less full of fluid than they sounded. “So essentially, with a few more doses of antibiotics he should be pneumonia free. Which means he should be able to be discharged within the next day or so.”

John nodded and put his head back. “This is crazy…”

Lin looked sympathetic. “I know this is a lot to take in,” he said. “But all that you need to know right now is that it’s gonna be okay.”

“Thank you again for offering to look out for us,” Washington added in. “We’re grateful that you’re willing to show us strangers kindness.”

Lin shrugged modestly. “It’s the least I could do.” He smiled knowingly. “I have a feeling that you guys are here for a reason.”

John suddenly looked up. “Maybe now I’ll actually have a chance of abolishing slavery! Maybe...I don’t know if people nowadays will listen to me either.” He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them seeing upset.

Lin smiled. “I think you’ll be happy to know slavery has been abolished and outlawed since 1865. It’s highly illegal and hasn’t been in practice since then.”

Everyone went quiet in astonishment. Except John. “Wait...what? How...who…” he couldn’t find the right words as tears flooded his eyes and made their way down his cheeks. “That’s incredible...I can’t believe this! This is so fantastic!”

The rest of the men had a similar reaction to Lin’s statement. Hercules even gave a cheer. 

“Also, homosexuality isn’t illegal anymore, either,” Lin went on. “You’re allowed to express yourself, no matter your sexuality.” 

The men were wide eyed. 

“What...?” Alex, for once, seemed at a loss for words. 

Lin nodded solemnly. “It’s a whole new world, guys. I need to really educate you all when John gets discharged.”

John looked over at Alex practically sobbing his heart out. “Alexander we can be together and not be murdered for it! I…I love you so much. I always have!” he cried into his hands, shaking with excitement and feeling overjoyed at all of this news. 

Alex sat with him and pulled him into a gentle hug before pressing a kiss to his forehead. “We’ll make out when you’re better,” he teased slightly, but honestly still meant it. “And I love you too, darling.”

John put his head in Alex’s lap, slowly calming himself down while Alex stroked his hair. Lafayette was also in tears and hugged Mulligan. “They grow up so fast, mon ami…”

Mulligan hugged him back laughing. “You’re such a mother, Lafayette.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! want more quality content? follow our tumblrs!  
> @hamilton-fanatic1776  
> @hanannnnnnn
> 
> kudos and feedback are encouraged! tell us what you think! 
> 
> have a nice day! ❤️


End file.
